Fake Proposals and Real Feelings
by RunnyBabbits
Summary: Remember that episode where France had to ask England to marry him, but he refuses him? What would England say if America asked instead? Maybe these two are meant for each other after all. UsUk
1. Chapter 1

Merger

"How about we play a trick on England?"

America turned around, looking back at the fashionable nation who has asked such a question. He smiled.

"That does sound like a good idea, France! What should we do? Ding Dong Ditch? Prank call England and tell him there's a unicorn outside?"

France shook his head and grinned slyly, holding up a piece of paper. "Close. Take a look."

America peered closer, looking at the form France was holding.

"Marriage Registration Form," he read. He looked up at the evilly grinning Frenchman again. "What kind of weird prank is this, France? I'm not marrying England!"

France chuckled, patting America's back. "Don't worry, you're not actually going to marry England. It's a prank yes? Besides, he didn't accept Big Brother's proposal either."

America slapped France's back. "Of course he wouldn't! Why would you even try that anyway?"

"Big Brother was in trouble back then. Thank goodness he didn't give in," France muttered, looking aside. "Anyway, you're going to fool England with this form. It'll be hilarious to see England's reaction, right?"

"That's true but, I really don't want to marry England even if it's not for real." America said as a matter-of-factly, taking another chug of his soda. "He might get a heart attack from the shock, being the old man that he is." He pretended to shiver. "And we'd have to find a place to bury him."

 _Say all you want, Big Brother can see the sparks between you two,_ France thought confidently to himself. But he had to try harder at persuading this young nation to perform the trick. Would England accept America's fake proposal? Probably not. But he still wanted to see his reaction, since England was like a grown up trying to suppress his heart around America. When it came to America, England _always_ acted weird. Coincidence? He thought not.

"Well…" France said slowly, pulling out a notepad. He turned around to hide a wide smile. "I thought England said something about wanting to hang out with you, and maybe this was the perfect chance to do that…I guess I'll just have to ask Japan or Spain to help me with this then~."

A second later, the marriage paper in his fingers went missing.

"It's just a silly prank right? I want to see England's reaction too!" America said, flashing France a thumbs-up, gripping onto the piece of paper. "So how do we do this?"

 _Gotcha,_ France thought smugly. "Follow Big Brother's plan carefully, America. And try not to make him mad before you even pull off the trick."

* * *

"Yo, England!"

England turned around, teacup in hand. When he saw America the British nation immediately scowled. "Is there something you need, America?"

"As a matter of fact there is! Even if it's from you!" America said cheerfully, patting England's back.

"What's that supposed to mean, you prick?! When asking for favors, do try to sound like you have manners." England turned his back on America, putting the rim of the teacup back to his mouth.

 _America, you idiot!_ France hissed in his earpiece. _Stop making him angry! Must you two always argue before two seconds even pass?!_

"Okay, okay, I get it!" America said back, not even trying to lower his voice. "Geez."

"Good, I thought I raised you to be polite," England quipped, thinking that America was talking to him.

"I didn't know it was this hard though," America mumbled into his earpiece, or so he thought. Apparently England heard him too. His expression softened, and said, "Well, if you give it a try, it might not be so hard."

 _Seriously, America, don't talk to me! You're going to blow this!_ _Now tell him that you're not doing well. And hold his hand when you do that._

America looked at England's relaxed face and sighed. "If I have to."

"Yes you do," England said. "First of all, make eye contact with the person you're speaking to."

"England…" America said, reaching for England's arm. England didn't move away, surprised that America had moved closer and had such a serious expression on his face.

"What's wrong, America?" he asked, furrowing his impressive eyebrows.

America tried to look sick, failing miserably in the process. "I'm not doing well. Uh…" He coughed into a fist, the sound low and pathetic.

 _Tell him you're going to die from an economic collapse._

"That sucks. Is there nothing more heroic? I don't want to go down like that."

 _I told you to stop speaking to me!_

"Go down like what?" England's face appeared in America's vision again, concern very clearly shown on his face. It was rare for him to peel off his mask of annoyance and indifference to reveal this side. America gulped.

 _My boss said with no one to watch my diet, I'll suffer a horrible end!_

"My boss said that someone should watch my health so I stay a hero and I haven't really been watching it so…"

"Then hire a maid. Housekeepers are very good at keeping track of what you eat. You're annoying but not below working for, after all."

 _Tell him you want him, and no one else, since your horrible annoying self will drive everyone else away. And say that since you don't want him to look like a servant, he'll need an excuse to look after you… Marriage for example._

"Hey, that's harsh!" America complained into his earpiece.

 _How many times must I tell you?!_

"Well, certainly you're not a bad chap, but you never listen to anyone so," England shrugged, taking another sip of his tea.

America sighed and started talking again. "But I only want you, England.

"So, uh… I'm going to die if you don't… marry me…" He said slowly. "Err.. my boss said so."

He put the paper he'd been holding in one hand onto the counter, and pulled out a pen. He put that on the counter too.

England stared at him, then at the form.

 _Here, he'll say that he doesn't want to marry for a reason like that. Then you can say that it was all a joke! Then we can laugh at him. Hon hon._

America stayed silent. He knew what was coming so why was he so nervous? Probably cause England would lecture him on his idiotic taste in pranks after he broke the news to him.

England scratched his cheek. "W-well, like I always say, you shouldn't eat so many sweets… I don't want to get married for something like that, but.." He pulled his arm from America's grasp.

 _Here it comes!_

He reached for the pen, looking away from America. "I guess it can't be helped. You _do_ need someone to make sure you don't spend all your time eating junk."

America blinked. "What?"

 _What?! I can't say that was completely unexpected, but what?!_

England blushed, the hand holding the pen shaking. "I said I'll marry you, git! It'll be even more beneficial for the both of us if we, um, marry."

He turned pinker and wrote his name on the paper.

"There." England looked at America, who was looking back at him in shock. "I-uh-." America cleared his throat." You're- you want to marry me?"

They stared at each other, America in disbelief, running images through his mind. His kitchen would be destroyed, England would welcome him home with a kiss (maybe), his repair bills for the kitchen would pile up, they would take baths together, there would be a lot of disgusting cooking, England would sleep next to him every night, he would make that cute face everyday… Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

One of England's eyebrows twitched. A second later, he suddenly burst out laughing. "America, stop making that face, I know this is a joke."  
"It is?" America asked dazed. A joke. It was… a joke?

"I mean, how did you know?!" America demanded. England pointed to his ear. "You have that on you in plain sight. Obviously someone is trying to trick me with you. Did you think I wouldn't notice?."

 _Sacre-bleu, I forgot to hide that._

"Besides, you'd never try something like this." England smiled. "I figured it out right when you tried to pull of the sick act. You're a pretty bad actor, America." England shook his head, drinking the rest of his tea.

"Haha, you're totally right, England!" America said, slapping him on the back, attempting to hide any remnants of his aftershock. "You probably figured out this was all France's idea too!"

France's voice buzzed again from the other end. _You traitor! I thought we were supposed to be partners in crime!_

England blanched. "It was France? I'll kill that frog! Why would he plant such a horrid idea in your head?!"

America nodded at England. "Yeah, and he said you said no when he proposed to you for real! Maybe you're not so tasteless after all!" He laughed.

England shook his head at him, "There's no way I could say yes. Even if it was a trick, there'd be no way I'd accept. Now where is France, America?"

"Probably hiding under the meeting table. If you want to kill him, it'd be pretty messy to clean up." America shrugged. "Why don't we relax for now? We've got ten minutes before the meeting starts up again.

"I suppose you're right," England said, slipping his fingers around his teapot again. He tilted his head to the marriage paper. "Well, shall we dispose of that?"

America nodded his head. "Yeah, I'll take care of it before break ends."

* * *

He took out the marriage registration form from out of his pocket and laid it on his hotel desk. Sitting down, he took out the pen from his suit pocket and wrote something next to the space where England had written his name. Satisfied, America bent back to admire how the sheet looked with his and England's names side by side.

England had said he wouldn't accept France's proposal even if it was nothing more than a joke, but America hadn't been so dense as to not have noticed the difference in England's response to him.

He smoothed his fingers across the box that displayed "England."

Maybe not now, and not tomorrow, but one day. One day he'd be able to face these feelings head-on and share them with his future spouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

July 3rd had come again and tomorrow would be the 4th, or so the calendar decreed.

The messy-haired blond nation gave it a stern look, arms crossed over his chest. What was he expecting? Blood to suddenly spurt out of his mouth? Nothing much had happened this year aside from not being able to sleep. Maybe his mysterious condition was getting better.

"England, are you okay?"

"You've been staring at the calendar for awhile."

The man kept on staring at the number "4" on the calendar in front of him, its black printing so neat and innocuous. He didn't seem to notice the tiny winged person and the larger winged bunny calling for his attention.

"England!"

He snapped out of his daze. "Ah sorry," he apologized to the two beings floating in front of him. "I was just… thinking about… something."

The fairy frowned worriedly and pointed at the calendar that had England's attention for so long. "It's America again right? Forget about him already!"

England smiled, walking away from the hall and to his living room. "You guys worry too much. I'm fine!"

A moment later, there was an "Ah, no!" followed by a loud CRASH.

"England!" The flying bunny flew towards where the man now sprawled, sitting beside a chipped saucer, a broken teacup, and an overturned table.

 _Right when I thought I'd be fine._ "Ah what a mess. Sorry about this guys, my knees just suddenly buckled," England apologised a second time, surveying the mess he'd created. Thank goodness he hadn't brought the teapot to the living room this morning.

"You're not fine, England! Why don't you rest for a bit?" Flying Mint Bunny suggested.

The nation nodded, getting up. "You're right. I should sit for now. It's a good thing my brothers aren't here to see this."

"Mmhmm," The green mammal agreed. "These days, everyone's overworking."

"Speaking of work, my secretary told me there was a technological improvement! He never told me what though… "

"…You can't work like this."

"Mm." England sat down on the curved couch and sighed, closing his eyes. "You should sit too, Flying Mint bunny. I'll make tea later. And Pixie… hm?"

He reopened his eyes, noticing that Pixie had suddenly disappeared. "Did Pixie leave perhaps? Where is she?"

Flying Mint Bunny pointed toward the direction of the hallway. "Pixie's over th-"

"Please forgive me, England!"

England looked to the hallway, where Pixie's voice had appeared. "Eh?"

"HOATA!" A tiny hand moved a wand around, sending glitter flying in the air.  
"Pixie!" Flying Mint Bunny shouted. It was too late.

Whatever spell Pixie had casted took effect and the two magical beings watched as their nation's eyelids began to go lower and lower. _Pixie… What's going o-_ was his last thought before he slumped on the sofa, unconscious.

"England!" Flying Mint Bunny called, eyes not believing what he was seeing.

The fairy stood in the hall, still holding the evidence that she had just knocked out England. She didn't look proud, if the guilt in her expression said anything.

"Pixie!" The green rabbit yelled, panicked. "What just happened? What did you do?"

The pink haired fairy took a breath and began to talk. "Every time we visit England at this time of year, he's always like this" She made an image of England appear above her head. _As expected of the Great British Empire, we've developed an artificial pancreas, able to control glucose levels in the human body,_ the England in the image said, pride and smugness written all over his face.

Pixie pointed at the image above her head. "Usually he's like this."

Flying Mint Bunny fidgeted, mouth pulled down. "Yeah, but…"

Pixie flew closer and put away her wand. Her voice still low, she said, "And he never sleeps either. England really hurts himself at this time of year. And so, to prevent England from hurting for now, I…" She took a breath, her tiny eyes squeezing shut.

"I-put-a-temporary-adjustment-to-his-amygdala-so-it-doesn't-negatively-analyze-memories-from-the-hippocampus!" She finished, squeezing her eyes shut. "It-it will go away after tomorrow. Unless something pops up."

"Yeah. That's uh… Where'd you learn all that?" Flying Mint Bunny couldn't help but ask, very confused.

"I studied the humans for a while. Oh and there were no lesions anywhere on his brain, so don't worry!"

Flying Mint Bunny nodded quickly, and turned his face back to the now sleeping England. His mouth was slightly open, but his expression seemed to have been more at peace than when he had glared at his own calendar. "Then England will be fine right, pixie?"

Pixie nodded. "Yeah. For now, it'd be best if he stopped caring about…

* * *

"Nm," England groaned, a fuzzy feeling in his head. He opened his eyes slowly, facing the sunlight that was filtering through the curtains. Good, it wasn't rainy today. Besides him on the sofa, a Scottish Fold meowed. He turned to him, eyes still a little bleary. "Good morning…"

XXXXXXXXX

"Er, yes. I do need you to look after my cats. Yes, thank you."

The Scottish Fold sat patiently beside his owner's legs, listening to the conversation.

"Hm? Where I'm going?"

England snorted affably, and knelt down to pat his cat. "I'm going to America."

Ukitty eyed him worriedly. His master was never happy when July rolled around, so there was definitely something wrong. The voice on the other side seemed to agree.

"Eh?! But sir, what about your health? And-"

England put his free hand on his hip, smiling. "Worry about yourself for once, Aberdeen! I'm in tip top shape. Also, prepare a flight to America for me in an hour. If there's no flight, I'll just use the jet."

"Er, I think there is a flight-"

"Well then, cheerio!"

England put the phone back into its holder, smiling down at Ukitty. "Let's get you and Master Mouse Catcher breakfast before I go!"

Ukitty mewed once, worried.

England hummed to himself while he showered and dressed. He wasn't sure what Pixie did after he woke up in the morning, but for some reason he felt better and couldn't remember why exactly he was so upset in the first place. He must've slept the whole night, since it was already morning.

Pixie hadn't appeared ever since yesterday. Yesterday, he was just going to ignore the invitation America had sent him weeks prior to his birthday party held in the Empire State Building this year. He was also planning on ignoring the gift he'd bought months prior to July. But now, England didn't mind so much that he was celebrating another year since America had declared his independence. Wasn't it high time he let that go?

England was feeling like quite the happy gentleman as his flight landed and an automated voice welcomed him to New York. Maybe he was too happy, since he ended up looking all around Manhattan and ended up rather far away from the tallest building there. Thus, he ended up half an hour late to the invitation that was set for "5:30-10:30 P: M", even though he'd arrived half past 12.

As the elevator dinged, and the doors opened, England noticed that he was half an hour late. "Even though I came to America early, how did I still manage to be late?" The English nation wondered to himself, stepping out of the elevator. Beside him, he held a bag

"Ah, Igirisu," A voice said in front of him.

England smiled in greeting of his old friend. "Good to see you, Japan!"

Japan smiled back, holding a camera in one hand. "It's nice to see you too, Mr. England. It's rare to see you at America's parties though."

"I thought I'd attend. It's not often I see the Empire State Building after all."

"I see. To be honest, I would like to take pictures of it." Japan glanced down at his camera. "America said that the view was beautiful at night."The two walked down the hall, passing by a smiling Finland and Sweden.

"Speaking of America, where is he?"

"He should be near. I gave him his birthday gift just a moment ago. He seems to like yandere girls in video games a lot."

"…"

"Anyway, let's find America. The party is in the observation deck on our left."

"Ah, no wonder why it's so rowdy," England remarked.

"Italy and Germany are not here yet, so it will probably be even louder in a little while." Japan smiled apologetically.

"Oh, I don't mind, Japan. Not today at least. But-goodness!" They'd entered the large room that was marked Observation Deck on one of the large windows. People and nations alike were mingling around the tables of food set up (one including a huge red-white-and-blue cake). Colorful stringed lights were put around the room and on the open air observation decks outside. It wasn't as crowded there, due to the long stretches of concrete and the absence of furniture. Off to the side of the room, surrounded by a group of laughing people stood America. He seemed to be enjoying himself quite a bit, laughing that loud laugh of his. Even from the din of the room and the distance, England could hear it.

He smiled at Japan. "Perhaps you should throw a party for your own national foundation day, Japan."

Japan chuckled, shaking his head. "I'll think about it. Although, I honestly don't know how long it's been since I was born." He nodded to the gift at England's side. "Anyway, I think America would very much like receiving a gift from you. Have you made another pun to go with it?"

England shook his head, reawakening a memory. "Not this year, no. I just got him-"

"Japan! England! Ciao!"

They both turned around and saw that Germany and Italy had also both entered the room. The brunette gave Japan a hug, which he accepted graciously. Germany nodded at England and started talking to Japan. "This dummkopf wanted to go on the observation deck since we came a little early. I'm sorry if we missed you."

"I told you we'd come too early~"

Japan shook his head. "No, it's alright. W-what was the view like at this height?"

"You mean you haven't seen it yet?" Italy asked. "Well, come on then! We'll show you!"

Japan turned to England, who just smiled and said. "Didn't you say you wanted to take pictures? Go ahead! I'm only giving the gift to America, I'll be alright."

"Then please excuse me." Japan nodded at him, and the trio went off with Japan clutching his camera excitedly. England shook his head. Those guys were always so friendly with each other. It was like what he and America had before. England flicked away that notion and made his way to the host near one of the windows.

America caught sight of England, and waved, walking towards him. The group of people he was with just went back to talking. "Man, you're like way late, dude! Almost everyone else is already here!"

"Well, I was touring the areas in Manhattan," England said. "I suppose I got a little caught up in it."

America smirked. "My place is awesome, isn't it?"

"Not quite the word I would use, but if you ask whether or not Manhattan was quite a sight to behold, then yes." It was true. Whenever he visited any part of America, it was seemed a bit different from the others.

America's smirk diminished slightly. "Wow, you actually didn't say anything nasty, huh England? Why'd you come anyway? Don't you always complain that you hate the entire week leading up to my birthday? If you came to just mooch off the beer, we're not serving it!"

"Who said I came to steal your alcohol, America? I got an invitation like every other person here!"

"Since when did you actually accept my invitations though?" America furrowed his eyebrows. "What about the times where you complain about 'that day'? And all the times when you complain about me?"

Around them, people were still moving around and laughing. One person even collided into England before apologising and making her way back to the table where several fruit punch bowls were sitting.

England smiled what he thought was a polite smile. To America, it was a strange smile, as he watched England. "I really don't care about…"

America's eyebrows furrowed down a little more.

You

"That anymore."

England smiled again. "Happy Birthday, America." He held up the bag in his right hand, offering it to the frowning host of the party.

America just stared at him. England's smile disappeared, a little taken back by this reaction. "Well, like I said before, if you don't want anything from me anymore-"

"No, it's not that," America interrupted him. "There's no way that'll happen."

"It's happened before, hasn't it America?" England said, still holding the gift.

A flash of what looked like hurt flitted across America's face. England attributed it to Weakness #189, getting sensitive over strange things. "You're kinda acting weird today," America said to him. England blinked. Was he? What he was saying wasn't anything unusual. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah England, you came too? What an unfortunate event." An arm flung itself across England's shoulder as another nation smiled cheekily at him. "France," he growled. No one else had such an annoying voice. It disrupted he mood he'd been in the entire day, just hearing a word from him. He looked away from America to glare at the bloody frog, and slapped his hand off his shoulder.

"Mean as ever, I see." France chuckled. He caught sight of the gift in England's hands. "Ah is this the gift for dear America?"

"Yes, now sod off." England growled again. He thrust the package into America's arms, and walked away. Honestly, there just wasn't enough space between France and himself.

France shook his head, and then tilted his head to the present amusingly. "Whatever it is can't beat Big Brother's present this year. Vintage wine from the 80's"

"I'm surprised you didn't get me anything that I didn't need to seal away though," America said, staring after England.

The party continued as the daylight outside faded. America caught sight of him outside, talking animatedly with Japan, inside fighting with France, and laughing with people who weren't him. He brushed it aside having to entertain his guests too. It was only when most everyone had finally arrived and he had cut up the cake and saved a slice for England that he faced him again. This time he was with a pink-haired woman with a green bag in the hall, his eyebrows raised in shock.

America quickly made his way to him, moseying along the mass of people, England's present still on his arm. For some reason, he didn't have the heart to open it.

"Amazing," he heard England say.

"I know right?" the woman said back, smiling generously.

"Anyway, don't do this again, Pixie. I can deal with it without magic."

America cleared his throat loudly. They both turned towards him, England smiling and the woman's face turned down in a slight scowl. This expression surprised America, but he didn't pay attention to it. It was his birthday after all, and his guests were allowed to invite guests of their own, even if he didn't know them. It was why even now that people were milling around in the hallways and open-air decks. The main room where the party was held was getting a bit crowded.

"America, meet Pixie. Pixie, you already know who America is right?" England asked.

Pixie nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Pixie," America greeted her, grinning. "That's a unique name you've got there." He turned to England. "Ah, I would've gotten another plate if I knew there was someone with you," he said. He turned back to the pink-haired woman. "Your wild hair color is pretty cool, dude! Maybe you should talk to Poland about it. He's really into dyeing his hair pink."

England looked between them, watching the interaction between his fairy turned human for the night and America. They were getting along pretty well.

Pixie nodded. "Thank you, I rather like pink too. This Poland person, is he someone who will love England indefinitely?"

"What?!" England and America said at the same time.

"Well, England does deserve someone who won't hurt him," the grown Pixie said cheerfully, gripping England's arm. "Or maybe Canada?"

"Hey, Pixie that's ridiculous," England protested weakly. "If you're trying to tell a joke, you failed miserably."

However, Pixie didn't break her gaze on America. America returned it, not looking away either. Why was this woman so against him? "Aside from pink hair, Poland also really likes Lithuania, so I don't know about that."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to keep looking for someone who will make England feel special and cherish him. Someone who will look out for him, _love_ him properly From what you said about Poland and Lithuania, even countries can have that."

England blushed, clearing his throat. He never knew Pixie had a hidden romantic side to her. None of the magical beings he knew were like that. "I can look after myself, Pixie. There's no need to say that to America. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night. What do you say, you two?"

Pixie didn't move and America was uncharacteristically silent. England looked between the two of them, getting worried. Something was nagging him in the back of his mind. It was unlike America to frown so much.

"Who do you think that should be?"

"Well, since I'm a hero that would be me!" America stated, without his usual vigor. "No matter how many times England gets drunk, I'll always take him home. If he gets in trouble, I'll bail him out."

"America-"

"And?" Pixie challenged. "Knowing how England is on the fourth of July, you still invite England to celebrate-"

"That's enough, Pixie," England said. Both Pixie and America turned to look at England. He clenched both of his hands into fists. "America is a better person than you give him credit for. Let's just enjoy the party."

"But he left you, and invites you to celebrate that every single year!" Pixie said to him disbelievingly. "Your health drops because of him!"

America turned rigid. The present he held felt like it was accusing America as America turned his head away, unable to look at England.

England gave a patient smile at Pixie. "It's alright. It doesn't matter anymore."

Hearing those words, America wilted internally. He'd always known it wasn't alright, even if he had done the right thing for his people and himself. He was reborn as an independent nation, able to govern himself without interference from anyone who wanted to chain him down. He could make his people proud. He wanted to stand on England's level, make him acknowledge it, make _him_ proud.

But even as his country developed, even as he claimed he didn't need England, some part of him did. The part that wasn't linked to his people, his country, his duty. It was why he couldn't throw out anything England had given him, clinging to the tangible tokens of his affection selfishly. He'd helped develop him, gave him his language, his culture, his battles, the good and bad, his all. England was irreplaceable to him. Hearing him say that it didn't matter anymore was saying none of it mattered, their history together didn't matter. It was saying he simply didn't _care_ about him anymore. And that _hurt_.

"How can you say it's ok?" America demanded quietly. "It's not okay."

England turned to him, still smiling. "It's better this way isn't it? Better if we both just forget, since it's such a burden. You don't care anymore anyway." He paused, smile fading a little. "I don't know if you ever did, really." His smile disappeared completely. "It was better without me wasn't it, even though I tried to stay close? I suppose it really is what I get. Maybe that frog was right; karma has caught up with me after all."

"England!" Pixie said, alarmed. She could see England becoming sad again, because of America again. Why was the spell wearing off?

"But it's okay… because it's you." England said, tears starting to appear in his eyes. America watched, horrified, unable to do anything.

"It doesn't matter. I shouldn't have come. It's quite an inconvenience for you, isn't it? Excuse me." With that, England ran as fast as he could away from the two standing on top of the stairs, nearly knocking over a startled Canada.

"England!" America shouted, pushing the plate of cake into Pixie's arms. He ran after England's already disappeared form, knocking over Canada in his frenzy.

Pixie looked at where both England and America had disappeared, holding the cake. America had forgotten to get a fork.

She stood there for a second. "Is it really better if they're together?" She asked the purse on her arm. The green face on it smiled up at her and whispered, "Maybe England won't be so down anymore after this. Don't worry so much, Pixie."

"I've worried for the past two hundred years," Pixie sighed, walking towards the Canadian nation and helping him up. "I still think England would be better off not caring about America so much though. Maybe I'm wrong..."

* * *

England had used the elevator, so who knew where he went in that state. On a hunch, he felt that England must have gone down rather than up, although where it came from he didn't know. Maybe it was the same as the one that told him England still cared.

He found England on the 80th floor in the _Dare to Dream_ exhibit, carefully inspecting a case. There were no signs of tears on his face, but a distant, sad look was etched into his features.

"England?" America called out tentatively.

England looked at him and glanced back at the board in front of him, the corners of his mouth turning up. "I'm proud of you."

America stopped in his tracks. "What?"

England remained silent trailing his eyes down the board, examining the pictures depicting people smiling proudly. "Living the American Dream, with the notion that everything can be made better. No matter what it takes? I don't believe that _everything_ can be made better, but most things can." He turned to America. "As you've so often proven. You've turned out into quite the fine nation by yourself, America."

"You know, England," America started walking towards him again. "You keep talking about me like you had no part in it."

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" England asked, his voice not containing any spite. "You're called the Melting Pot. You're the superpower of the world. Your technology is the most advanced in the world. This was all done by you and your people. I had no part in it, you didn't need me."

"You never needed anyone either, did you, England?" America murmured, just a step between England and himself. "You did fine on your own too. You were the start of Enlightenment thinking. The start of the Industrial Revolution. As much as you like to think that I'm an 'ignorant git', I'm not all that bad at history."

"I see you've finally been studying then."

"What do you mean, finally?" America demanded. He chuckled. "We argue a lot don't we? Anyway, what I'm saying is that maybe I didn't need you, like you didn't need anyone either. But who I came to be was because of you. The language I speak is yours. Jefferson got his basic rights from John Locke. Heck I wouldn't even have soda without you."

England raised an eyebrow at him. "Cultural influence. It's inevitable in modern times. Your point being?"

"So much for Enlightenment thinking, you still don't understand?" America said. England kept his eyebrow raised.

"My point is, England." He said slowly at the man in front of him. "It's impossible for me not to care about you, like you so kindly told me. It's impossible to even think about what would've happened without you, and I don't want to."

"Fancy words coming from you." England said.

America's expression tightened. This man really was sharp-tongued and cynical to the end, wasn't he? "If I could, we wouldn't be on such close terms even after my Independence. Have you ever realized you never even asked why I wanted it?"

England didn't answer.

"It wasn't because I hated you, if that's why you never asked. Maybe I could've done it better, maybe it was too sudden, but it had to be done. My people were suffering from act upon act, just to help ease the financial state of a place where we had no say on how we wanted the government run. Even if it was your government. Yes, I did know that meant severing our ties as brothers. We weren't even real brothers in the first place." He held out a tentative hand to England, then summoning his courage, grasped England's shoulder gently. "But it didn't mean we would be separated. I never stopped wanting to see you. I never wanted to forget. I never wanted _you_ to forget. So please realize; you've never ever lost me."

England gulped. It couldn't be. "Why are you telling me this now? It's been over for centuries."

"Because I was almost too late. I think I know why I couldn't let you go completely. And no, it wasn't because of our economic relations."

Green eyes met blue, earnest in their gaze. "I've always thought I was closest to you, England. I know who you are, what you are, how you are, but I don't know _why_ you are. Why do you pretend not to like things you obviously do? Why do say the things that you say? Why do you always hurt so much on my birthday? Why do you care so much about me?"

England grew red in the face. "Cheeky brat," he muttered. "You've said a lot, I think it's high time it's my turn." He sighed, pondering over how he should best compose what he wanted to say. America was being unusually unlike his boisterous self today, different from his behavior earlier in the party room. "I admit you are the closest one to me, although I myself don't understand why I was so drawn to protecting you. I don't know why I must care for you so much even though you're the reason behind my misery. But…" England touched the hand on his shoulder, looking up at the American nation in front of him. "I think it might be because you're the first one who wanted to make me happy. I didn't think anyone would turn down France's cooking just for me, but you did. The first one and only one that showed me loving someone, even for a country is possible." He smiled sadly. "So I can't exactly cast you away either."

"Yeah?" America buried his head into England's shoulder. England patted his back.

"Weakness #189, getting sentimental over odd things, America."

"Shut up." America buried his head deeper into England's shoulder. "I… I… want to make you happy. I want to see you smile, make you laugh, be that someone the weird girl was saying, who loves you endlessly."

England's eyes widened and his hands stopped tracing circles around America's back.

"Pixie," He managed to breathe out, "She's not weird and her name's Pixie. And… You don't realize what that implies, do you. If this is a continuation of your stupid marriage prank, I'm not falling for it now either.

"It's not a prank. I really do want to, England."

"But you shouldn't."

"You're centuries too late to tell me that, England," came his muffled reply. "If you'll let me… I want to see you before I go to bed at night, and wake up seeing your face in the morning."

"America, do you have any idea-"

America pulled away slightly. "Yes. Yes, I do, England. So please… give me an answer."

England wanted to run and hide from the blue eyes that had captured him so long ago. Could he? Never.

"I can't. There's no way of knowing you won't leave-"

"I thought I already told you I wasn't?" America asked him. England was surprised to see pain in the American's eyes. It broke his heart and frustrated him at the same time.

"I… suppose we can give it a try. But if you go, I'm never speaking to you again!"

America's face lit up. "R-really, England?"

"It's… it's just for my sake though! This is only to entertain myself!"

America swooped him up in his arms and twirled him, grinning. "Liar," he teased. Instead of telling the idiot to let him down, England merely studied his smiling features, made through sheer happiness. He couldn't argue with that. He was feeling a bit giddy himself. To think America, to him… It was unbelievable. When had it appeared and when did he miss it?

"Let's go then England!"

England blinked, confused, and still very dazed at the change of their relationship. "Go where?"

"To the 103rd floor of course. I want to see the fireworks with you from there!"

"I thought that floor was closed off to the public? Are you sure it's alright for me to see it?"

America winked at him. "Well, it is my birthday, so…"

"Don't use you birthday as an excuse!"

America picked him up again and carried him bridal style towards the elevators.

"Wah, you twat, I can walk to the elevator myself!" England yelled, regaining his usual vigor. America bumped a hip on the open button, and waited before entering the doors.

America laughed. "Well, it's more fun this way. Now could you press 1-0-2 for me, _darling_?"

Grumbling, England grudgingly leaned over and pushed said buttons. "The elevators don't go all the way up to the 103rd floor?"

"Nope. When we get there, you'll still have to let me take you up the stairs like this."

England blushed. Ah, well. It was the idiot's birthday after all. He looked up into the eyes of the nation holding him. America was smiling gently at _him_. When was the last time he'd given him that smile? England swallowed.

"England, do you know my American Dreams?" America asked, voice nowhere near its usual loudness.

"I think… that you can obtain whatever it is you're chasing after." England said carefully. "Although it would just be because of your own selfishness."

America chuckled and leaned in. England froze in his arms, closing his eyes, but there was only brief warmth on his forehead. He lifted his eyelids again, looking at America curiously. "What was that for?"

"Selfish or not, I think I've fulfilled one of my dreams tonight," America said. "It's a dream I didn't realize I was chasing after for a long time." The arms around his neck tightened just a little, and America knew that England got what he meant

The doors opened, and America stepped out. The room was already lit, so well in fact that England suspected America had tampered with it earlier today. "You planned to take me somewhere again on your birthday like you did on Halloween, didn't you? There better not be a skin-tight and showy costume up there again."

America winked at him, and nodded to the door on the left after they had turned right. "You'll find out. Now get that door for me, will ya?"

"Cheeky brat," England said. "I do have a question though."

"What?"

England opened the door, revealing a staircase. On top of it was another well-lit room that America probably decorated as well.

"Why are you still holding the present I gave you?"

"So I can open it on the top with you, of course. Ah, we're here."

England looked around the 103rd floor. There was a broadcasting system, several pipes, another door leading to who knows where, and then a windowed door that showed the outside. America set England gently down onto the floor in front of that door that led to the outside, and checked his watch. "It's a little after 9, so the fireworks haven't started yet." He looked back at England. "So, I'm going to open the present and see just how embarrassed you can get. Any objections?"

"I-idiot, I didn't get you anything to be embarrassed about. It's something simple, really."

America snorted, and slid the bag handles off of his wrist and pulled out the thin box inside. It wasn't wrapped but the design on the box was of various American superheroes. England bit his lip as America lifted the top and pulled it off.

There was a Batman comic in it, and at first America was confused at why England got him it. The price was marked as $3.95 in Us Dollars. Was England mad at him when he got him the gift? He eyes trailed to the number 500 next to it and then down to the signature right below it. "No way," he breathed. "Is really a limited edition issue 500, signed by Bob Kane in 1993?"

He looked up at England who bit his lip and nodded. "I never got why you love superheroes so much, but I thought you might like something like this."

America shook his head. "Man, England! This is awesome. How much did it cost you?!"

England smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

"I more than like it!" America said back, eyes glued to the signature. "And it's in awesome condition too!"

He carefully put the lid back on the box and slid it into the bag again. "I am never letting this go," he said. "Gosh, England, I can't believe it…"

"Well, believe it," England replied, smiling. America shook his head, grinning like there was no tomorrow. There was a boom outside. The fireworks show had already started. America pulled England out the door leading to a balcony, setting the bag containing his gift gently to the ground.

America slipped his arms around England's waist and pulled him close. England jolted slightly but didn't do anything to reject him.

He fireworks were going off outside and they could see it a little closer than if they had been on the ground. In fact, they had to look DOWN to see most of them.

For awhile, they stood there in the position, 1,250 feet above ground. Silently, the two nations admired the bright colors of the pyrotechnic show, sparks spreading wide. A red, white, and blue star flew up, accompanied by a loud boom. Several more took its place as the sparks disintegrated.

England swallowed a lump in his throat.

"It's true I've become awesome, right?" America's voice came comfortably near England's ear on the balcony.

"Such an egotistical git," England said genially, watching the lights outside. After a series of green lights disappeared, what looked to be the Union Jack and the Star Spangled Banner came into view. They weren't perfect, but they were still very recognizably their flags. Red, white, and blue lights clashed against the night sky again, but they surprised England more than awed him as he watched them illuminated side by side. What was his flag doing down there with the American flag, on an American holiday?

A flash came behind him; America had taken a picture with his phone.

"Why-"England tried to ask, as he was being turned around by America.

"Awesome country and all, I'm still constantly reminded that I owe a part of it to you," America said gently. He showed England the phone in his hand that had captured the two representations of their nations. "It was hard to convince everyone to set it off with the Star Spangled Banner."

"But-"England tried again, fighting another lump in his throat.

"And of course, I made them both. It took a lot of time just to make them look half-decent. Although, I'm kinda disappointed I couldn't be the one setting it off. I even had to send a signal!" America showed his phone to England again, this time showing a text. It read 'Dude'.

"I sent it while you were too busy looking at fireworks," America explained. "For someone who said they hated fireworks, you sure like watching 'em, huh?"

England blushed as more fireworks illuminated the sky. "You still remember I said that?"

"Well yeah, you basically hinted you hate my birthday," America shrugged, making England blush further at the memory. "But…" He cupped England's chin. "I made this for you anyway, gambling on the fact that you probably won't come. You hate my birthday, so I decided to give you something. Are you happy?"

"You idiot! If you know how much I hate it, you shouldn't give me something like this!"

America grinned. "So does that mean you'll come every year if I make fireworks for you?"

"Wh-what?! Did you set this up so you could bribe me?" The English gentleman spluttered

"Maybe. And..." America mumbled something but the noise outside drowned it out.

"What?"

"And you mean a lot to me! So don't ever change like you did today!"

He looked away. "Geez, don't make me say it twice. How unheroic."

England gawked at America as the information was slowly processed into his slowly in his usually sharp brain. America was flushed pink when he heard laughter. He looked up in time to see England laughing with his eyes closed, and that smile-that _smile_ -he loved so much. He resisted the urge to take a picture.

"Why are you laughing? So creepy," he grumbled, confused as to why England was laughing so much at what he said.

England snorted a final time before speaking. "Of course I have to change, America. Times and ideals are constantly changing, and so are my people. I change with them, keeping pace with time. However," he smiled at America. If you whether or not who I am will change, I won't. And if I do, you'll still be important tom me." His eyes softened into something a little sadder than his smile. "It's been like that for the past several centuries."

America was stunned. Here they were, on the 103rd floor of the tallest building in New York, on his birthday, with England telling him he was important to him. He'd known of course, but to hear England admit it to him, and that he would always be important… that made him swallow any sarcastic remarks he always used in England's presence. And that smile. He'd loved it when people smiled, but that particular smile, combined with England's vivid green eyes that held no defense, made him want to lean in and look closer.

He did so, and England let him, but his eyes did widen when he saw the expression on his face and realized it wasn't to hug him.

"America…"

"I'm the same… England." With that, America let the space between them disappear, and gently pressed his mouth onto England's.

England's breath hitched, temporarily forgetting how to breathe. He fluttered his eyelids shut after making sure it was America, and leaned into the kiss, a faint electric shock running through him. America was slowly and firmly caressing his lips, as if memorizing them.

The fireworks outside continued on, flashing lights across both of the nations' connected forms.

America pulled away first, eyelids halfway open.

England himself blinked back to reality and tsked at America, parent like nature coming before embarrassment. "Are you alright America? You didn't eat anything weird, did you?"

"You haven't been feeding me anything, so no."

"You-"England started before a thumb brushed his bottom lip and cut him off. The owner of it smiled at him. "I can't believe France was right," he said. A kiss really does feel amazing. Did you see that? There were sparks!"

"You felt it too?"

"Yeah. Since the static electricity collects here, there've been reports from couples who've kissed on the 86th floor and up that they can feel it. I wanted to experience it myself, with you. I can't believe France was right about kisses. They actually feel pleasant, huh."

What? "Is it your first one?" England questioned, surprised.

America nodded. "Unlike you, Erotic ambassador," England huffed at that, "I don't go around doing perverted stuff."

"First of all," England brushed off the digit at his mouth. "I don't do 'perverted stuff' to people. And second of all, that… wh-what you did was the first one I've received here." He pointed to his mouth hesitantly.

They stared at each other.

America burst out laughing. "What are you laughing about now?" England asked the American nation grumpily.

"Nothing, I'm just happy." America said, smiling. To think England hadn't even kissed anyone despite being known as a pervert was just ridiculous. It made him inexplicably happy. "Well, you can remember my birthday as the first time we kissed then. You wouldn't hate it anymore, right?"

"G-Git," England muttered looking away.

America tilted his head forward to face him. "Well, since it's my birthday… can we do it again?" He pulled England closer, raising an eyebrow.

England looked at his smiling, confident face and almost let him. "We should hurry and join the others before anyone worries."

"They're probably enjoying the fireworks too."

"And what if they saw my flag? It would probably cause rumours!"

"That's fine," America said.

"No, it isn't! I _know_ that-"

"England." America looked into England's brilliant green eyes with his bright blue ones. "Can I kiss you?"

"But-"

"Please?"

With that, England gave in. When had he ever been able to not? "Fine, but take off your glasses first. And we need to get back down before the radio waves do any harm." America smiled, and complied. He knew England was going to give in and would many more times in the future.

He put his glasses in his suit pocket. "For that, you owe me another kiss."

Before England could complain, America made his mouth occupied with something other than talking.

* * *

"Big Brother France, why do you look so disappointed?" Italy asked.

The French nation ambled to where Japan, Germany, and Italy stood, face turned down. "I was turned down by a fine lady with pink hair and a cute bunny purse. She said that she was the one doing the matchmaking tonight, not the other way around. She even called me a frog."

Germany gave a sigh and decided not to intervene. Italy gave France's back a pat. "Well, now's not the time to think about that. Just enjoy the fireworks! They're so pretty tonight, since we're so close to them."

France looked up at the sky. His eyes widened. "Is that what I think I see?"

Japan snapped a picture with his camera. "I've never seen one like that. It seems America was thinking about England when he prepared the fireworks show this year."

France grinned widely. So that was why the British nation and the American host were nowhere to be found. How he was going to rub this in England's face when he next saw him. He tapped Japan's shoulder.

"Hey Japan, could you send me a copy of that?"

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Chapter 1 wasn't really something I'd really considered continuing; it was supposed to be pre-relationship fluff happening before another story I'd wanted to post. But then I got a couple of requests to continue it, so I put that story behind this one. They haven't quite married (I've never truly understood the importance of marriage, since fidelity is important even without marriage and people divorce anyway), but they are definitely just as romantically linked to each other. I hope you don't mind that I added Pixie and Flying Mint Bunny here as my matchmaking partners (In crime). Alas, this turned out to be longer than I'd originally intended to be, and I've taken massive liberties with writing about the Empire State Building, since I've never visited. If you'd like to correct me on my vague description of the rooms please do. But the _Dare to Dream_ exhibit does actually exist on the 80th floor. As for the sparks thing at the top of the building, no I did not make that up. Under the right "atmospheric conditions", people who kiss there are able to experience an electric shock from the 86th floor upwards due to the amount of static electricity up there. Pretty cool right?

What America meant by not having soda without England, was because a British clergyman and scientist named Joseph Priestly created carbonated water while testing out carbon dioxide's properties. At the time, he didn't know it was carbon dioxide.


End file.
